A Price
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: "Why did you come here?" she asked as she stood at the entrance of the bedroom doorway looking at him with unsure eyes that threaten tears at his memorable ones. "Please tell Me!"
1. Imaginary

**Otay let's see…. Disclaimer: I do not own the following; Labyrinth, David Bowie (or any of his music), or Evanescence (or any of their music)**

**Based on the fan-made stinkin awesome Labyrinth 2 TRAILER 2 video by: isabeauluv on you-tube...  
**

**J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S**

_I linger in the doorway_  
_ Of alarm clock screaming_  
_ Monsters calling my name_  
_ Let me stay_  
_ Where the wind will whisper to me_  
_ Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_ In my field of paper flowers_  
_ And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_  
_ I lie inside myself for hours_  
_ And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

_ Don't say I'm out of touch_  
_ With this rampant chaos - your reality_  
_ I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_  
_ The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_ Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_  
_ Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_  
_ Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_  
_ The goddess of imaginary light_

**J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S**

"Give me the child"

_"Sarah beware, I have been generous up until now. I can be cruel."_

"Generous, what have you done that's generous?"

_"Everything, everything that you wanted I have done. You asked that the child be taken I took him. You coward before me, and I was frightening, I have re-ordered time, I have turned the world upside down and i have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"_

"Through Dangers Untold and heart ships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as g-"

_**What is this?**_

"_Stop, wait… look Sarah, look what I am offering you; your dreams."_

_**Who is that?**_

"… and my kingdom as great,"

"_I ask for so little, just let me rule you, and you can have… everything that you want,"_

_**Why can't I see his face?**_

"My kingdom as great… damn, I can never remember that line,"

_**Where have I seen this before?**_

"_Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave."_

_**Who is that man?**_

"My kingdom as great… my kingdom as great…"

_**My kingdom as great?**_

**J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S**_**  
**_

It's a nice and calm night in the quiet and practically lifeless and otherwise unconscious dorms of NYU. Sarah Williams, as anyone else majoring in Literature at the age of 22 with Graduation just days away, is adding her finishing touches on her last two essays that she will ever have to do again as long as the tissue of her being will let her. **"The courageous and frantic mind of the average Philosopher"** is the one that she is finishing up with that is due is a few hours. But as she gets closer to her ending her final paragraph, her mind starts to wonder onto the not-so-important things like the horrendously loud music blasting through the headphones of her pompous roommate.

Sarah often wonders on how she ended up with this one, this cute and bubbly blonde bombshell that sleeps soundly with the music of Lady Gaga blasting her eardrums as if nothing hit her ears. How on God's green earth was she not selected to stay in the leading sorority house, trading nail-polish for magazines, and gossiping about the cute piece of meat that they could lay their eyes on, starring eyes first at the brainless Neanderthals that so called "Ruled the School"?

But instead of dwelling on an endless debate in which has not been settled since the morning of August 8 of Last year, Sarah sets the dimwitted pretty girl aside and slips in her own music consisting of classical favorites as well as artist like David Bowie and Evanescence. She smiles as she shuffles her music and finds a favorite song of hers that she writes on beat to. All is well as she hears the song Imaginary, By Evanescence sending her into a certain trance, somewhat of a memory lane. She listens to the song intently hearing and putting meaning to every memorable word, bopping her head at the rhythmical beat as she sat back on her chair and relaxed as she reclined her feet. But as she gave her casual look at the clock, she goes on a tantrum as she realizes that her check on the time isn't so casual after all.

She reads a little more of her paper trying to find a way to really end it with a bang. She keeps reminding herself that she is only graduating in a few days and this is her ticket to a perfect score. Why not really make this one pop, she asks herself writing slowly thinking very carefully. She eventually ends it well (as always) but is never satisfied with her work, always thinking that she can fix it somehow, though her fellow classmates and her teachers seem to think otherwise. All of the people continually nag on her for doing extra credit and being a teacher's pet, and so on, with that seeming the reason why she stays single, so she is an instant outcast. But what's wrong with doing well in school, and what's wrong with staying single?

She does admit that there is something missing; something at the very tip of her tong that can never seem to flow as does her astonishing work of writing and ability to pop from a crowd like a sore thumb. She wants to get out of this rut and do _something…_

Finally finished with the essay, she leans back looking at the clock once more. Too late to go to sleep, yet too early for class, she thinks to herself. So she simply lies on her bed and listens to her favorite song once more once again drifting down a one way trip to "La la land" in which she can be by herself with no worries, no essays' and no jackass students. She is by herself in her own world, a world in which she has traveled to many times before, a place in which has helped her mature into the woman that she is today.

On occasion, she will have her problems appear in her relative mind, but they seem to simply pop like a bubble as If ending a bad dream into a good one. She imagines her old friends, most of which she cannot find faces to, but remembers friends from her adolescence, and a man…

The man from her continuing dream,

She is always dreaming of this… man that is trying to persuade her into something. What or why she did not know, but has always been a continuous mystery to her. All she ever sees of this man or anyone else is what they look like from behind as if watching a movie or something.

Trying to ignore, the constant drop-in's of her irrelevant past and thoughts, she starts the song once more and finally finds her home away from home. She sees a simple yet complicated scene, a rare site to see being a gentle sunrise highlighting a long and wide place of sorts in different shades of yellow. A maze, or a- a Labyrinth, as she recalls learning. There is a; not exactly grotesque but a touch of a dark torture of magic with the same ambiance and slight touch of comfort of a home, almost as if she belonged here. Beyond the endless twists and turns of the walls that reminds one of the Great Wall Of China, stood a small but very noticeable peak in the center.

To this day Sarah Williams has no idea whatsoever on how this could have started to sprout from her mind. She has always tried psychologically to rid of it, but nothing worked. It always returned to her and at some point on her daydreaming, she started agreeing with it and returns just for the scenery. But every time that she starts to attempt to open the doors and to try to find the core as to why this stays in her mind, she always wakes just before a major discovery like a cliffhanger in her favorite story, and the only way to get back to it is to start all over!

But sometimes… she is glad that she wakes, baffled as to what comes as if she was scared.

**J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S**

She stands in bewilderment as she blindly tosses her black silk cap in the air with 723 others, watching the sea of black caps fill her surroundings, like a hurricane attacking the blank and blue sky. Sarah sighs in relief as she sees her little step brother Toby run to her in congratulations. She picks up the 8 year-old boy in a laugh of surprise with their parents shortly behind.

"Well, I'm glad that we are here for this historic moment!" Karen, her step-mother says as she gets out a camera and starts to snap endless shots.

"So what do you plan on doing with your life Sarah Williams?" her father asks like a TV announcer giving away a special prize. She gives a joking smile as she hugs her father.

"I think that I am going to be a screenplay writer," she says as Karen takes more pictures.

"Really?" Karen asks as she paused to get a friend or two in the snap shot in there with her.

"Yeah, I like telling stories, and I am always asking for requests as an excuse to write, so either that or an author." she says as she ruffles Toby's hair.

"Can you read me a story when you come home?" Toby asks with a giggle.

"Well of course," she says with a laugh. "Anything for my little brother." she finishes as she blew a raspberry onto his cheek.

"You have proved us proud, my little princess." her father Robert said as he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead with a smile. With Karen is still taking pictures, Sarah, instead of dwelling on the camera in her hand, smiles with Toby in her arms and poses with him awaiting the flash on the little contraption.

But as the flash shot in Sarah's eye, it was as if time slowly and instinctively came to a graduate halt with severe slow motion as she saw something.

Someone…

A very familiar face with pale white blonde hair, cut and styled just below the ear with a few strands blowing in the wind, a dark tan business suit and a long-tailed coat on, an ever so slight grin on such an angelic face showing just the tip of his fang-like teeth and…those eyes –

'_**Sarah'**_

_Those eyes have meaning,_

'_**Turn back Sarah'**_

_And he knows something... something about me,  
_

'_**Everything I've done'**_

_Do I know this man?_

'_**As the world falls down'**_

_Or does he know who I am?_

'_**There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes…'**_

"Sarah," Toby shouted making Sarah's world return to its normal speed suddenly giving her whiplash. She looks up to her big-eyed brother and soon to her worried parents. "Are… are you okay?" he asked hugging her.

She gave a reassuring smile; she still has her acting skills after all. "Yeah," she says kissing his nose with hers, "I'm fine," she says with the bright smile that reassured Toby of her well being. She looked at the Camera once more with her father behind her. And as the snap shot was taken, the

flash blinded Sarah's vision for just another Millisecond and in that time, the man was gone...

**J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S**

**Interesting isn't it? I have never made such a story so logical and very deep in thought. I am very sorry that it's a little slow and there is only a little but if you all like it, I WILL continue… this is based on a fan-made video that I have found on youtube that you can find on my page. I really hope that you will enjoy this :D**

**Please review you may comment or flame either way your reviewing! XD**

**I.L.C**


	2. Haunted

**Wow, I can't believe on how many people like this story. I thank you all so very much and hope not to disappoint in this next chapter. I know that it's a little weird, but hang in there :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah, Robert, Karen, Toby, nor the band Evanescence **_**(I… think that's it)**_

**Based on the fan-made stinkin awesome Labyrinth 2 TRAILER 2 video by: isabeauluv on you-tube...**

**J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S**

**Chapter 1 – Haunted**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

_Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you... loving you  
I won't let you pull me down_

**~J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S~**

She sat in perfect silence on the family room window seal overlooking the calming, stormy night, blissfully watching the raindrops fall horizontally hitting the window as she hears the pitter patter, like millions of little feet hitting her ear. Occasionally, a burst of lightning would shine the sky creating the illusion of day for a split second while soon after hearing the rumble of the not so friendly thunder and its anger. She leans up against the window pane as her body gives off enough heat to form an outline of a fog around her head as she looks out towards the water- filled streets.

While day-dreaming out of the foggy and damp window, she cannot help but continue to wonder on the curious and mysterious man that she saw at her graduation a week back. She continues to try and think of how she could have known him at all, rather he is an older friend of the families, a- a favorite teacher, or even a family member… She cannot recall him in any part of her life but knows him. She knows that familiar face and those outlandish features _SOMEWHERE!_

_Who are you?_

She stares at the surprising amount of vehicles that are out tonight, watching a small amount of cars wondering here and there in the rain. She hums the incredibly quiet whispers in her ear of another song on her player; the song Haunted, as she recalls it from one of her favorite artist's, Evanescence. She smiles as she hears the intriguing song and its creepy demeanor. She slowly slips the other earpiece inside as she starts to hear Karen shouting at Toby for something that he has done wrong in the kitchen for the umpteenth time tonight. And as she starts to turn up the volume, she closes her eyes in the silence of her family and into her song and sighs in satisfaction…

…until she hears the obnoxiously loud thunder roll that screams at her right through her music, causing her to leap in surprise…

She opens her eyes as she drops her music player onto the floor causing it to turn off in shock. Then as she starts to reach down to retrieve it, the power in the house gradually flickers, finally shutting off the power completely, leaving only the seemingly endless headlight disturbances outside for light. She falls to the floor as she reaches too far and falls instantly, picking herself up and quietly cursing with pain on her tailbone.

It would seem that the outburst of the thunder would trigger some kind of piece to the puzzle that would become of her horrendous imagination. A thunderstorm, truthfully is _usually_ the perfect drug for Sarah in which she can easily loose herself in a good book, or go out onto the porch and loose her mind and its difficulties.

But a thunderstorm has recently been doing other things to her subconscious in which she would not realize until it was too late. It could casually take her from her warm thoughts and take her back to her home away from home. Yet, at the moment, Sarah thinks that, that… beautiful and epic dream would not be the best thing for her curious thoughts now. She needed to focus. But she sighs in defeat as she smiles to see her other home once more as she sits on the dusty ground, feeling the wind in her hair as it briskly flows it from her face, and faintly feeling the brush of another hand on hers. She gives a seductive smile as if knowing who it is, but before she can figure it out, she gets interrupted again and again…

_Damn thunder!_

She looks out of the window once more and sees a very big van gradually come across with its head lights shining in her eyes as she looked out. She shut her eyes to the surprising light of the godlike vehicle, but gradually her sight returns to her as she sees a person out in the rain… a distant person with the shape of a shadow; a silhouette of some kind; a silhouette of a man.

She questions herself as she double takes the faint man outside of her house… he stands there… in the rain, soaking wet, starring forward… at her. He looks at her, she not being able to see him clearly, but clear enough for it to _clearly_ be the same man she thinks she saw at her graduation. She gasps quietly and curiously as she, without a second thought, heads for the door.

As she opens it, she sees him once more starring right at the door as if he knew that she was going to come outside. She takes in a heavy breath as she slowly but steadily walks out into the gradually raising storm, taking one little baby step at a time walking towards the strange man while the storm fights her every whim with threats of lightning and screams of the thunder in which bewilders her, but her senses refuse to tremble until she sees this man for real. She feels her body become drenched as she walks over to his deathly still body in the middle of the road. She questions herself. '_Why is he just standing there? Is he crazy? It's a target for the idiots that take over the road way with their monstrous machines, especially tonight in a storm. What is wrong with this guy?'_

She continues to walk forward as his being becomes more clearly now. She sees his face, his hair, his coat, his teeth, and…

_Those eyes…_

"It's him…" she says to herself as she suddenly hears another vehicle come closer and closer to her at this… man. She looks to the vehicle and then to the mysterious blonde, and once more before screaming. "Watch out!" before starting to run to him. But before she can catch him, the vehicle hit's him without a second thought, rudely and continuously driving away without a conscience. It makes her heart tremble in fear as she realized that the time around her had slowed once more, watching him with a smile, as he forcefully gets hit with a truck driver that seemed blinded of the man in the road. She sees that the man in street dissipates right as the vehicle hit his body causing him to disappear. Her eyes grow wide as she sees the horrific magic trick that she has ever seen, witnessed before her very eyes out of the blue. "W-wh-what?" she gulps as she drops to her bare knees.

But before she can even think twice, she hears a distant honk in the roadway next to her, seeing a large van running to her, full speed. He honks once more before he swerves out of the way to avoid hitting a lunatic girl sitting on her knees in the middle of the street. The driver just misses a power line pole as he fishtails himself back on track and stops to get out.

"Sarah!" she heard a distant cry from a woman behind her. She bows her head in shame. "Sarah, what on earth is wrong with you?" her step mother asks as she throws a sudden coat over her step daughter and tries to pick her up. "Are you crazy?" Another bolt of lightning along with thunder suddenly woke her from her thoughts. She looks around terrified.

"What the fuck is wrong with that crazy bitch?" the driver screams as he gets out of the car. Sarah's father then runs out to tend to Sarah and then to talk to the man to personally apologize.

"What's going on?" she yells over the heavy rain as she starts to tear up in terror. She sees herself on her knees in the middle of the street; in the middle of a storm. "What the hell am I doing here?" Her step mother gives her severely confused look as Sarah finally stood, and they ran inside together.

"Sarah what in God's name is wrong with you?" Karen asked as she rushed her inside the, now lit house and up to her room and into the master bathroom. "What was that?"

"I-I I don't… know…" she stuttered as she wondered the same thing. _What was that?_ She starts to cry.

Karen wrapped Sarah hair in a freshly dry towel and got her drenched clothing and took them out of sight. Sarah got dressed into a simple oversized "Kiss" shirt and gray sweats.

"Whatever is going on with that brain of yours is solely up you and your worries, but don't scare the living daylights out of us by walking out into a crowded street during a thunderstorm! I mean… What was that about?" Karen yelled at the top of her lungs trying to calm, thinking of some rational way of thinking of this.

"Trust me; I don't know what that was! I-I thought…" she paused as she starts bawling. "I thought that I saw someone out there… and I don't know! I panicked or something!" she said the first thing that popped out of her mind.

"And pray tell who you thought it was," Karen said as she looked down at her daughter.

"I…" she stayed silent… _How was he?_ Sarah didn't even know the answer herself; in fact that is what she was just trying to find out… She slowly and bluntly shook her head 'no'. "I… I'm sorry,"

Karen gulped, "Sarah, I want you to be honest with me," she paused as she kneeled to meet Sarah as she combed her hair. "Was… was that an attempt to…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she motioned a beheading.

Sarah's eyes grew wide open. "Oh hell no, Karen, why would I commit-"

"Then what was that?-"

"Sarah," a small and timid voice asks as she spots her innocent little brother looking to her with big and bubbly eyes as if he were an anime character with a tear or two about the fall from each.

"Toby," she says as she rushed to him for a hug.

"Sarah, are y-you okay?" he asked with a worried disposition.

"Yes I'm fine," she reassured as she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for startling you, I don't know what came over me, but it will not happen again, okay?" she said as she looked to him and his innocent eyes, remembering that he is only a child. She wiped the threatening tears in his eyes and smiled.

"Sarah,"

"You want me to read you a story?"

His eyes lit up the room he smiled in such a way only he can and grasped her hand and tugged her away.

"Yay," he yelped as he pulled her into his room next door. Sarah looks back at her worried stepmother with wide eyes of wanting to finish this conversation later.

"Oh alright," she said as she shook that horrid incident away to the side, she will worry about it later. But now it's Toby's time. He jumps in; she tucks him in tightly and gives him his Lancelot. She then goes to his wide range of story books and shows them off. "Which one, which one… which one will prince Toby choose?"

He looked at the wide range all in alphabetical order, but ignores the stack of books as he starts to turn around.

"This one," he said as he slowly started to pull out an all too familiar book from under his pillow. Sarah immediately saw it and sat next to his bed.

"Where did you get this?" she asked half scarred and half curious as she lightly took the piece of art from his hands. I was a small, red velvet, pocket storybook with a black twine décor and golden letters that boldly say the word "Labyrinth" on the cover. She starts to flip through it and get's immediate flash backs.

"Mommy gave it to me thinking that it was one of mine, but I knew that it was yours so-" he babbled on as Sarah heard only half of the explanation when she reached a page that was dog-eared. She saw very few lines that were highlighted and read through them carefully.

"_Through Dangers untold and heart ships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin city to bring back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours and my Kingdom as great…"_

"You have no power over me," she whispers deeply within herself to try and catch their meaning.

"What?" Toby asks as he stops his rambling. Sarah comes out of her thoughts to fully pay attention to her little brother as the little story in her hands started to come back to her by heart. She starts as she stands with big and dramatic hands and started with the words "Once upon a time…"

**~J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S~**

_What on earth has gone over me? What was that out there? Surely I wasn't trying to kill myself! I really wasn't! It was like something hypnotized me or something. It was so strange and utterly terrible. Who is trying to kill me? What did I do to deserve that?_ She starts to cry as these questions start to overwhelm her. She bows her head in shame as she flipped through her book once more.

Sarah stares at the lovely book that fit's practically into the palm of her hands. She goes over the whole complete story in her head just as she told Toby before he fell asleep to the first friend that the girl meets in this fantastical adventure. She really remembers the story back and front, recalling her memories roll playing the girl from this book as if she were the Raven haired beauty that the King of the Goblins fell for. She remembers too well the long days in park with her dog Merlin and acting as if he were the antagonist himself. She lightly rubs the top of the book with her palm as she re- lives her childhood, remembering the obsessive person she was.

Listening to the song Haunted once more onto her, now fixed player and listened to it intently. She closes her eyes as she hears the 2nd chorus and envisions that memorable man. She comes up with classic questions, _who was he? Why is he here? _And_ why does he want me? _She can't remember the last time that she has obsessed over somebody since… the characters in the Labyrinth all those years ago. _If only this book were real_, the thought, _and then I could just escape_.

But that is what it always resolves to; she is always running away from her problems and never truly facing them until it's too late. She had, once or twice come through with things such as having a decent relationship with Karen, not being a brat, or even being kind to her brother. But those problems seem so small compared to these... allusions. The one in the crowd was easily understandable, but in the rain? She could not comprehend if he is even real, let alone what he would want with her.

"_But what if he is real?"_ she thought to herself as she only starred at the window 6 feet from where she was sitting. It was like a bad plot in a horror movie in which there was something in the rain that kills people. "_What if he's trying to kill me?"_ she swallows deeply and forces her eyes on her book once more, as she listens to the song over and over again, starting to understand their meaning.

But Sarah frankly remembers that "friendly conversation" with her stepmother about seeing a therapist earlier tonight after Toby fell asleep. It rang in her ears causing to rebel against the whole charade that happened tonight! NO way is she going crazy, is she going to see yet another therapist! She looks to the book as if it was her friend.

"That's nonsense," she said as she stood, kissing the book. She then went to her bed and plopped on it to insure its comfort, still with the book at hand. "All I need is a good night's sleep." She says insolently as she held her childish treasure close to her heart, hoping to have dreams about her Labyrinth.

_Hmm…_

But another scream came from the horrendous weather outside, forcing her to sit up in her bed with wide eyes and a pissed off expression. She murmurs a death threat to this storm as she sits up straight.

She stares at the lonely pocket book, on a rampage, wishing that her worries would be taken away and she could go to her "la la land" once more. But she fears that it is too dangerous as of late, and must stay fully focused or else she can do something even more stupid and dangerous.

Suddenly as another cry came from another thunder roll; the lights flickered once more, startling Sarah out of her deep thoughts, _yet again_. Keeping away from the window, she slips on her panda slippers and quickly runs downstairs and into the kitchen to retrieve a candle and a box of matches to keep some kind of light in her room as she could not get to sleep in this weather, not tonight.

She starts to walk back up the barren hallway once more in the quiet household. The family was asleep, as was the sheep dog on the sofa. She looks around the empty house as if suspicious of something; something she feels is not right.

And before she knew it, the lights are out in the house once more, leaving the whole house pitch black and chilly all of the sudden. But without a second thought, she stripped a match and lit the candle in her hand to see her way through the darkness. But as the candle lit brighter, she saw not her hallway, but a thick brick passage way. Her heart faintly dropped as she gulped when she felt the thick and cold brownish- gold bricks that had a hue of green that stood beside her. It looked to be a secret walk way inside of the underground dungeon of the Phantom of the Opera or something, she mused as she apprehensively started to walk forwards. She looked around, seeing nothing beyond the dim hue of the lit candle, but as she kept walking up the stairs, she noticed things; things like cobwebs, grime in the walls, rats, spiders, puddles, something as if she were underground in some type of sewer.

She kept on going turning corner after endless corner, as a light from above started to shine. She looked to see a very bright full moon, as big as half the sky that met her view. She gradually blew out the candle as she saw plenty of light and kept going.

But something started to hum… a very dark and deep hum, from something dark and deep;

Someone dark and deep…

And he kept getting closer.

She started to walk a little faster to avoid any detection. Her walks into a steady jog, trying to find her way out of this maze of walls that she has gotten herself into…

Suddenly, without her minds permission, her body stops dead in its tracks. She hears someone as they creep closer and closer to her. She looks around, desperately trying to find some way out of this… But how?

She suddenly feels the _lightest_ touch; a-a caress of a feather-like finger lining her spine as it tickles her nerves causing to cause her gooseflesh. She hears a dark hum of a man not two inches from right behind her neck. She closes her eyes, practically gluing them shut as she felt the essence of someone's warm breath travel down the back of her shirt. She gulps at the sudden closeness.

He hums once more.

"Precious," the man whispers, she not hearing his true voice as his hands find her shoulders and gently and lovingly travel down her body, eventually finding her hands as he pulls her off into the perfect darkness…

**~J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S ~ J/S~**

"OH GOD!" Sarah literally screams as the thunder rolled from outside of her window. She sat up in her bed feeling her body making sure that she is still intact with her clothing. She then notices her hand clutching her Labyrinth book as it hits her chest. She exhales roughly along with a tear falling from the confusion on if that was a nightmare or just a simple dream of desire. She looks to see the continuous pattern of rain outside her window as she stood, then looks suspiciously at her book. She stumbles from the jelly-like form of her legs, looking around her room in practical terror. "What in God's name was that, Sarah?" she asked herself as she put a hand to her head and rubs her face of the idiotic dream as she slipped on her panda slippers and strolled downstairs completely ignoring the Grandfather Clock and its chiming of the early hours.

She finds her way into her kitchen seeing Merlin sleeping on the couch completely oblivious of the stranger in the kitchen. She turns the light on and sleepwalks her way to the sink to get her a big glass of water. Once it filled half way to the top, she toasted to herself in the air.

"Great to be home," she sarcastically said as she gulped the whole thing down.

"_Indeed,"_

"What?" Sarah freaks as she hears that voice. She turns only to see another bolt of lightning and Merlin raising his head to the unexpected visitor in his house. Sarah inhaled clenching her chest to keep her heart from bursting out from her body. _L- let… let it go Sarah_, she kept reminding herself as she took another sip to swallow the upcoming hiccups. But as another bolt of lightning collided with the thunder, she turned back around to find a distinct shadow in which made her drop her glass in surprise.

She realizes that the shards of glass were heard from all over the house, as she heard footsteps come down and soon sees her father with an iron bat. He sees Sarah sitting at the dinner table in tears.

"Sarah, what on earth,"

"What's wrong with me?" she sobbed in endless tears as she hiccuped in her nerves.

But he stays silent as he rushed to her and hugged her tightly. He took her back upstairs with their dog following them. Her father tucked her in as if she was 8 years old herself, and gave her a heavy sleeping pill to drain out the thoughts and dreams as Merlin guarded her for the rest of the night.

**J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S-J/S**

**Gee I wonder who the hell she's having such… interesting dreams about. (teehee) Well, I am pretty satisfied with it; I hope that you are too.** **Once again you can find the video that I based this off of on my page.**

**The song that I thought that would fit would be the song Haunted, By: Evanescence. I hope that you take the time to listen to it… XD**

**Please review. You may comment or flame. Either way, your reviewing :D**

**I.L.C**


End file.
